


Heart of Darkness

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorata and Arashi travel to Kyoto to enlist the help of the head of the Sumeragi Clan whom they suspect is another Dragon of Heaven. However, upon their arrival they discover that the rumours surrounding the Clan's head are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a one-shot for an LJ-community challenge and then the idea grew and grew...

  
**Heart of Darkness**  
By Ariss Tenoh

 

The train continued its journey across the distance to Kyoto, snaking its way between cities and green fields with a fake sense of purpose. Its rhythmic movement and droning noise kept trying to lull Arashi into sleep. The sensation reminded her of the swing beneath the maple tree in the garden of Ise Shrine. As a child, she had loved sitting on the swing and simply allowing her thoughts to fade into nothingness amid the haze of pleasure which the rushing wind and cradle-like movement of the swing created. It was lovely in autumn when the leaves of the maple tree, in glorious shades of red and gold, would fall around her. Arashi would indulge in the fantasy that she was a princess in another world, instead of the reality of being a child with no parents and an unwanted destiny on her shoulders. She could only imagine what the Kamui must feel with the future of the world and all humanity in his two hands.

 

"We should be arriving in Kyoto any minute now."

 

The comment jarred her out of her reverie and she turned to look at her companion with something akin to a scowl on her face.

 

"You know, they say that the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi Clan is a really handsome guy," Sorata said, smiling.

 

Arashi merely stared at him. Did the man have nothing to do except gossip? And in matters of great importance as well?

 

"Although, they also say that he's pretty anti-social too," the young man sitting beside her went on blithely. He leaned back and draped an arm on the window sill behind him.

 

It didn't escape Arashi's notice that the arm was _coincidentally_ behind her shoulders. She hoped he wouldn't do anything less prudent. It wouldn't do for them to lose a Dragon of Heaven before the final battle.

 

"I'm glad that I'm a Dragon of Heaven," he said in a tone full of earnest seriousness.

 

She inclined her head a little towards him.

 

Apparently that was enough of a question for him because after a moment's silence he exclaimed,"Because they're all great looking people!"

 

The Maiden of Ise Shrine gazed out of the window opposite her and continued to do so for the remainder of the trip.

 

A sniff.

 

"Nee-chan, you're heartless."

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Sumeragi Estate, they were greeted by a servant who welcomed them in and told them they were expected. Sorata and Arashi followed one servant after another in a winding path from the outer gate to the inner houses and along the path that wove across immaculately kept traditional gardens to reach the house where the main family lived. Sorata was beginning to think they'd never meet the clan head at this rate. Still, he couldn't deny the architecture and gardens were exquisite; classic Japanese style that was centuries old, the kind rarely found these days outside Kyoto.

 

_It must be as old as the city itself considering the Sumeragis' history_

 

He and Arashi were finally ushered into a beautiful, if sparsely decorated, traditional room and told to wait. Sorata sighed; he really hated having to sit on his knees. Arashi shot him a warning look. Tea was brought to them and served and enough time passed that both he and Arashi drank their tea. Just as the situation was beginning to border on outright dismissal and rudeness, he saw a shadow move across the screen door opposite them and open it.

 

Sorata wasn't sure what he expected the clan head to look like but it sure as hell wasn't _this_. He simply gaped, even Arashi seemed surprised.

 

To put it simply, the Thirteenth Head of the Sumeragi Clan was beautiful.

 

_Uh... like really really pretty_

 

He stared; he couldn't help it. A slender build wrapped in a grey-blue kimono, waist-length black hair bound loosely with a silk cord, very green eyes, and a face right out of the Tale of Genji. That's what Sumeragi Subaru looked like.

 

The man sat down, in a movement that was at once graceful and seemingly natural even as it gathered the folds of his kimono, and greeted them. Sorata and Arashi quickly returned the polite greetings.

 

"I do not receive many guests these days. You honour me with your visit, Arisugawa-san." Sumeragi smiled and shifted his gaze to Arashi, "Kishuu-san." He blinked slowly, long lashes over green eyes. "To see the Hidden Maiden of Ise.. the time has come then for the Promised Day."

 

Well that made it easier, Sorata thought and ventured, "Actually, that's what we came to talk to you about." He ignored the faint blush he could see on Arashi's face. "The Angels and Seals are gathering in Tokyo as we speak."

 

Sumeragi arranged the sleeves of his kimono and leaned back a little to sit more comfortably. "I'm aware of that. However, you will excuse me when I say I don't see how this concerns me."

 

Arashi picked up the thread of conversation. "Sumeragi-san, we've already encountered the Sakurazukamori. He is a Dragon of Earth."

 

Sorata would later swear he saw the man flinch at the name.

 

"We've come here to ask for you to join us in the fight against the Angels."

 

The silence that hung between them in the room grew ominous. Sorata exchanged glances with Arashi; she too felt something was wrong. Just then, they heard a small sound, like a tiny bell ringing. A black cat squeezed its way through the small gap in the screen door behind Sumeragi, walked into the room and jumped into the man's lap. There was a tiny golden bell attached to its collar. His hand immediately moved to pet her as if it was a well rehearsed gesture.

 

"I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not a Dragon of Heaven," Sumeragi said calmly. Too calmly. He looked at the purring cat in his lap.

 

"The Sumeragi Clan are the premier practitioners of Onmyoujitsu in Japan. If the Sakurazuka are the shadow, the Sumeragi are the light," Sorata argued. He didn't believe it was possible for the Sakurazukamori to be an Angel while there was no Sumeragi on their side. There was a balance. Always. It was the basic principle of Yin-Yang and the reason the two clans never tried to truly annihilate each other.

 

Sumeragi's voice took on a solemn, cold tone. "The first condition of becoming a Dragon of Heaven is to be able to create a Kekkai." He allowed that statement to float in the air between them then added, "I can not create a Kekkai."

 

The cat meowed. Sorata turned to look at it. He noticed its eyes were the same shade of green as its owner.

 

"Sumeragi-san, I don't understand how this is possible and I shall not be discourteous enough to ask." Arashi leaned a little forward, her eyes firmly on Sumeragi's face. "But isn't there something you wish to protect? Something precious to you? The world will end if we don't stop the Dragons of Earth."

 

_Oooh, nice touch, Nee-chan. I didn't know you'd use your feminine wiles on him_

 

Sumeragi continued to stare down at his cat.

 

"I.." Then he began to cough. Coughing more and more harshly that he doubled over and Sorata jumped to his feet and reached out to him. Before he could touch him, the shoji door behind Sorata slammed open with sudden force as it was pushed completely to the side. One very angry, kimono-clad woman stood before them.

 

"Subaru-sama, you are ill and should not be out of bed," She reprimanded him and then whirled to glare at Sorata and Arashi. "I apologize but Subaru-sama can't receive guests at present."

 

No one ever said Arisugawa Sorata couldn't take a hint. He touched Arashi's shoulder and nodded toward the door. She was about to protest but stopped. He liked that overly polite side of her; it came in handy in situations like this.

 

The middle-aged woman turned and called someone, "Hiroshi!"

 

Sorata and Arashi stood to one side as a very tall and wide man (a cross between a wall and a bear, Sorata grinned inwardly) bent his head to enter the room. _Hiroshi_ wore jeans and a plain orange t-shirt. The contrast between him and the genteel-looking Sumeragi in his kimono couldn't be more pronounced as he carried Sumeragi in his arms like a child would a doll.

 

Sumeragi was still coughing. He inclined his head to them. "I'm sorry you travelled here only to be disappointed."

 

Arashi quickly uttered some polite platitudes. Sorata took a good look at Sumeragi Subaru, now in full sunlight, and noticed something he hadn't in the dim room, the way Sumeragi's eyes didn't quite meet his.....

 

... Arashi watched the man carry his clan head away. The black cat bounded after them. She had been certain the thirteenth clan head was a Dragon of Heaven. Beside her, Sorata's face didn't express any of its usual joviality.

 

"It seems the rumours were true. The Sumeragi Clan head has been ill for a long time," she offered him in the way of consolation.

 

"That's not the only rumour that's true," Sorata said, "Nee-chan, he's blind."

 

* * *

 

Hiroshi helped him into his bed and even tucked him in, no doubt following his mother's instructions, he feared her more than his clan head. Subaru assured the man he was fine now and that he could leave.

 

Subaru lay on his back, gazing at the ceiling and not really seeing it. His cat settled down on the mattress near his face. He slept on the floor in traditional bedding. It had been a long time since he used a normal bed; he'd had difficulty getting out of the bed in the morning.

 

"Kakyou, it's begun like you said it would," Subaru whispered. He turned his face into the pillow and closed his eyes. Bitterness and an old, old sorrow threatening to well up from the dark recesses of his mind.

 

He fell asleep, though it was still mid-day, long black hair unbound and swept to one side on the floor like a discarded obi.

 

* * *

 

Light and shadow, different shades of colours, thoughts and sounds... everything existed in the space between wakefulness and dreams and yet nothing did.

 

Kakyou sat in the middle of a circle that continued to send ripples out into the darkness of the dreamscape. His eyes seemed to glow golden and cat-like as he watched image after image form and dissolve with every ripple, knowing the biggest ripple of destiny was yet to come.

 

"Yes, Subaru. The time is now."

 

~ To Be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes and saw only darkness. True darkness. The kind that doesn't exist in nature, only here in the world of dreams.

 

Subaru smiled. He was comfortable in this shadowy world, knew how to navigate it. Here the rules of the physical world didn't apply. He raised himself and leaned back on his arms; he was lying on a black surface which spread into infinity. It felt solid yet rippled like a pool of water beneath his fingertips. The kimono fluttered around his body as he stood. Eyes closed, his mind searched for the familiar presence. The feel of a living, breathing human being was unique; it glowed like a candle in the darkness of this world. Subaru found the spark. He opened his eyes and started toward it. Not quite walking or jumping, the sensation was akin to pushing one's way through water, the dream world's substance heavy as the sea's waves. His long black hair spread around his head as though he were underwater, a black halo. The floor of the dream expanded in large concentric circles although Subaru's bare feet barely touched it.

 

* * *

 

Giant golden wheels moved against one another. The sound of their grooves grinding was like the earth's moan before an earthquake. The Dreamgazer watched the majestic wheels move high above him, they seemed to float in the air. His power was to read the path of destiny as it was being made. He closed his eyes and the golden machinery exploded without a sound and became white feathers raining on the dreamscape. One feather landed in front of him and Kakyou leaned forward to see its effect rippling across the floor of this dream. Two figures cloaked in black stood facing one another. Silently, patiently, waiting. The feather sank into its own ripple and became a long sword that dropped between the two figures as they each reached for it.

 

Kakyou's eyes narrowed; he watched and saw contained violence about to erupt into life. Only the sword splintered into two identical copies and the cloaked figures grinned at one another. Blood lust and anticipation rising between them. Kakyou couldn't see their faces but he could feel the very air thicken with the metallic taste of blood, not yet spilled.

 

A pair of arms crossed Kakyou's chest and pulled him back against a warm body. He leaned fully back, trusting his visitor not to let him fall.

 

"That image is from the Promised Day?"

 

Black hair fell across Kakyou's right shoulder when the man peered at the dreamscape.

 

"Yes. It's the future that has been decided."

 

"Do you enjoy viewing these and depressing yourself?"

 

He smiled at the teasing tone. "I have no choice in what I can dream, Subaru. Any more than you can ignore the elements of your art." He turned around to face his friend.

 

Subaru's green eyes were sympathetic when they met his. The Sumeragi always looked a little sad, a little bitter, and very forlorn. The same look could be said to grace his own face, Kakyou thought. He reached and touched Subaru's cheek. A very light touch for he always feared hurting his friend, and touch was such a precious gift for one like Kakyou whom nobody wished to touch, only to use his ability to dream.

 

"How are you today?"

 

"You already know," Subaru smiled. Gentle humour in his eyes.

 

In the dreamscape, Subaru's eyes had focus. Sight was possible in dreams while in the waking world he was blind. What a cruel twist of fate. Kakyou placed his hand back in his lap.

 

Subaru sat down beside him and Kakyou leaned against him, enjoying the warmth and sense of companionship. An arm wound around his waist and the Dreamgazer thought it curious that this was the one aspect dreams couldn't win over reality. Creation of something so simple as the texture and temperature of a living being's touch was almost impossible. He stared at their reflection on the surface of the black waters of the dreamscape; they were like two mirror images. He seemed to be made of pale life and faded colours, the onmyouji gathered deep shadows and darker hues to him the way a poor man would hoard coins.

 

"They came to see me," Subaru spoke in a voice devoid of all emotion, a desert without rain and with no expectations of its coming.

 

The dreamscape reacted to Subaru. It slowly turned from solid black to a hundred shades of violet and indigo. Rich alluring colours, yet somehow a chill for the soul.

 

"It's begun?"

 

"Yes," Kakyou replied, resignation tainting his answer.

 

The world shifted again. It showed a scene from everyday life, very normal and mundane: a school building looming in the background, blue skies overhead, and vibrant green trees sheltering an adolescent boy beneath their branches. The boy wore a school uniform and stood alone, seemingly lost in thought. Then he turned suddenly in their direction as if sensing their presence.

 

* * *

 

Subaru was struck by the fierce determination in the boy's eyes. "This boy..." he didn't complete the question. A horrible thought beginning to coalesce.

 

The Dreamgazer put his arm across Subaru's chest. They were held together in a loose embrace. Kakyou leaned into him, letting Subaru support his weight.

 

"He is **Kamui**." The words were almost a declaration of presentiment. Heavy with pity.

 

 

~ To Be Continued ~


	3. Chapter 3

The situation looked pretty grim, Sorata thought. He rented a small apartment ahead of his move to Tokyo, though the definition of 'small' in Tokyo was closer to 'tiny'. Hopefully there were no kekkai nearby. The others were waiting in the living room and he could hear some parts of their conversation through the thin wall separating the kitchenette from the rest of the apartment. He carried the tea tray and went to join them. Nee-san was in the process of telling Aoki Seiichirou and his nephew about Kamui's encounter with the Sakurazukamori. The elder Aoki's ever present cheerfulness seemed to dim at the mention of that legendary figure.

 

Sorata poured the tea and passed the cups to his guests. A round of murmured thanks followed. In the brief silence that settled on the apartment as everyone took a sip of tea, Sorata wondered at the strange twist of fate which led to two Seals to come from the same family. Aoki Seiichirou had a pensive look on his face and pushed his glasses up his nose in what seemed to be a well-practised nervous gesture.

 

"The Sakurazukamori exists then. I admit that I'm surprised. There have always been whispers regarding a group of assassins who couldn't be seen or touched but I believe most of us thought it was a fairy-tale created to warn practitioners from straying into dangerous territory."

 

"Uncle, it's not that surprising that he exists or that he's a Dragon of Earth," Aoki Saiki said in a challenging tone.

 

He seemed a bit of a hothead to Sorata. No wonder he clashed with Kamui with literal sparks flying around whenever the two were in the same room.

 

"Don't underestimate the Sakurazukamori. His casual display of power should inspire caution at the very least even if you choose to ignore the legends surrounding him," Arashi said. The tone of her voice was cold and cutting, just like her sword.

 

By all the Kami, she was so pretty! Sorata couldn't help grinning like a loon at the mere sight of her. As if she could read his thoughts, Arashi turned to glare at him; her long black hair framing that lovely face. Sorata smiled and blinked, trying very hard to project an air of pure innocence. It didn't seem to work on the Ise priestess though. Saiki was watching them and Sorata could tell the boy was trying not to smile. His uncle cleared his throat and said, "You mentioned earlier that the head of the Sumeragi Clan isn't a Dragon of Heaven?"

 

Sorata nodded and answered, "Yeah, Nee-san and me went to see him in Kyoto. He knew about the Promised Day of course but said he wasn't one of us. Plus he's blind. I doubt a Seal would have a disability. He can't possibly be involved in the fight that's coming." He spoke seriously and poured himself another cup of tea since no one else seemed interested. Shame to let a good pot of tea go to waste.

 

"That's not necessarily true," Saiki commented, surprising everyone. "Hinoto-hime is severely.. disabled yet no one can say she's weak or powerless."

 

Oh boy. Sorata detected a hint of something suspicious in Saiki's words besides the conviction in the princess' famed powers. If it was true, the boy was setting himself up for a world of heartache. Yumemi were not known for relationships. Few of them could maintain contact with the ordinary rhythms of life as it were. Spending so much time in dreams affected their ability to handle the world of those awake. Sorata would like to meet her though, just to see if all the gossip about her was true.

 

"We'll have to hurry and find the remaining Seals soon," Seiichirou said, "Thank you for the tea, Sorata-kun. I'm afraid I have to leave now but perhaps we can arrange to meet on Sunday if we're all free." The man stood and picked up his briefcase. He left promptly with his nephew. Sorata saw them to the door and returned to fnd Arashi gazing into her teacup.

 

"Where is Kamui today?" she asked all of a sudden, before he could utter anything flirtatious.

 

"With the Monou siblings. He's on his best behaviour when he's with them. It's kinda cute." Sorata smiled and sat down again.

 

She subjected him to a long, considering look and placed the teacup on the low table with a firm clink.

 

"I should leave. Please contact me if anything happens. Thank you for your hospitality." Arashi stood, smoothed her skirt with one hand and left.

 

Sorata felt as if he'd been left in the wake of a storm. Rather appropriate really. He was left gaping at the door she'd closed behind her. Impeccable manners, aloof character, classic Japanese beauty, and let's not forget the katana that comes out of her hand. He sure picked an easy girl to woo and impress. Sorata spent a few minutes feeling sorry for himself. He didn't bother to lock the front door. Tokyo wasn't a safe city but these days it wasn't crime that one had to worry about. He stood and went to the small balcony which was the main reason he chose this apartment. Pushing the sliding door aside, he stood there and gazed at the city. The sun was setting and the sky grew red and gradually dark. Crowds of people walked the streets below and cars rushed to and fro. The lights of the cars created colourful lines when seen from a distance. The sheer weight of responsibility descended on Sorata's shoulders and the thought of Mount Koya brought a longing that was crushing in its intensity. Odd, all he'd wanted was to leave the place and now he wanted to run right back to the quiet mountain and his brother priests.

 

_If it sucks this much being a Dragon of Heaven, no wonder Kamui is always in a bad mood._

 

That was the thought dominating Sorata's mind as he stood and stared at Tokyo's vista. In the distance, Tokyo Tower stood as a black shadow against the evening sky.

 

* * *

 

_Pain. terror. fear. deeper pain. fear so all-encompassing it tore through his mind's defenses and burst out of his core....._

 

Subaru woke with a gasp. A distant part of his mind noted the violent movement, his body lurching forward as if pulled by a very strong hand; a hand with an iron grip around his racing heart. He took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. The lingering pain and anxiety clawed at his composure.

 

"Meow?"

 

A bell rang faintly in the darkness; it's single clear note shattered the nightmare which held him under its spell.

 

"Hotaru?" he whispered.

 

Something pushed itself against his legs and walked over his stomach and placed itself there. Subaru reached for his cat and moved her to his lap. He uttered a single word and although he couldn't see the effect, he knew the spell would light the candles in the room. There were a dozen tall candles placed along the four walls of Subaru's bedroom and he could feel the heat at least. Relief filled him while he petted his cat. Her soft fur beneath his fingers was the only tangible thing at the moment. It was fortunate that he slept on a traditional Japanese bed. The nightmare would have made him fall off a high Western-style bed. Now that his mind was clear of the fog of terror, he could hear loud voices. Sounds of doors opening and closing and heavy footsteps all around him. The sound of someone running toward his room...

 

"Subaru-sama, are you all right?" came the question from behind the door.

 

"Chihaya-san, is that you? Please come in."

 

The Shoji door slid open and heard someone coming into the room and sliding the paper-screen door behind them.

 

"Subaru-sama, are you all right?" Chihaya asked again. And it was her; Subaru could smell her Jasmine perfume. There was a sharp note of fear in her voice. "It's two in the morning and everyone in the main house is awake and all the lights are on. Even the people with the least ability had a nightmare. They spoke of a dark shadow and immense pain and fear. I think even the minor houses were affected. It was some kind of attack-'

 

"It wasn't an attack," Subaru stopped her explanation.

 

"But.."

 

"It was Kamui," he said with quiet surety.

 

"The Kamui?" Chihaya asked, incredulous.

 

For a moment, Subaru thought about the difficulties of conversing with another person without being able to see them and without the visual cues most people took for granted. The thought was a recurring one and he pushed it away with practised ease. Blindness wasn't a disease and Subaru abhorred the luxury of self-pity. He won't allow himself to be mired in bitterness and meaningless anger.

 

"Yes, something has happened to Kamui. Perhaps his power has finally awakened. It's possible every sensitive in Japan felt this surge."

 

"The Kamui must be very powerful," Chihaya remarked. Unease and awe in equal measure in her voice.

 

Subaru wasn't awed by the display of power or its reach; he felt sorry for Kamui. Whatever caused such psychic upheaval could only be very traumatic.

 

"Chihaya-san, please inform the others of this and reassure them. I'm sure some will panic and spread rumours."

 

"Yes, of course. Shall I check on Alex as well?"

 

There was a definite note of mischief in that question, Subaru tried not to grin. He knew she found his relationship with the boy to be a source of continuous amusement. He simply said, "Thank you. That would be kind of you." He could almost feel her execute a bow from her seated position when she took her leave of him.

 

She left but didn't close the door. Subaru was grateful for it. The world was a dark and lonely place for those without sight. Often, he needed to hear the sounds and voices of people around him to ease his isolation. Specially after that dream. His fingers sought the face of the Braille clock near his bedding. The numbers told him it was nearing three in the morning. Hours would pass befoe his blood would cool enough for him to go back to sleep, the dream was so powerful. An involuntary shudder seized his body. Subaru reached for the pack of cigarettes and the lighter he kept in a small basket near him. He lit a cigarette and inhaled. Kakyou was a Chi no Ryu; Subaru feared the meaning of tonight's nightmare. Dread laced the flavour of that dream and the outpouring of such majestic power could only mean one thing... Kamui had chosen his destiny.

 

"Meow?"

 

Subaru looked at his black cat.. she seemed to be borrowing into the folds of his kimono. He petted her with one hand and held the cigarette with the other. White smoke rose lazily from the cigarette's tip and formed a hazy wreath around the young man's head.

 

Tokyo will become a dangerous place in the coming days.. he had arrangements to make. It was possible he would need to leave soon.

 

~ To Be Continued ~


	4. Chapter 4

The dreamscape was shattered, pieces of it scattered as far as the eyes could see. Subaru stood alone in the blackness of the space between dreams. He didn't dare touch the glittering shards on the ground. They would bleed his soul dry and without the protection of a Dreamgazer it would soon dissolve into nothingness. Yet, there was enough power left that he could sense Kakyou's fear and shock, the attacker's terrifying power, and a glimpse of the physical location of the dream.

Subaru wished he was surprised by it but he wasn't. Everything was circling around Tokyo lately and it was to be expected that Kakyou's family would place him in Tokyo in wait for the Promised Day. Winds blew suddenly from behind him and Subaru turned quickly to ward himself. Other dreams began to creep into the emptiness of Kakyou's dream, bringing voices, thoughts, and half-formed images from other dreamers. Subaru gathered the folds of his kimono and concentrated on waking his self.

 

* * *

 

"Kamui... Kamui!!"

 

"How is he..?"

 

"Still the same. He isn't responding at all."

 

"What he saw..."

 

"His mind might never recover. There's no way of knowing."

 

"But if he doesn't wake up.. What will happen to him?"

 

"He'll stay that way. Not seeing or hearing anything. His soul will be trapped like that forever...."

 

* * *

 

A famous bridge spanned a river in Kyoto. The time was a little past midnight. One man stood alone in the middle of the bridge, dressed in heavy layers of blue and plum-coloured robes, waiting. Deep waters ran beneath his feet, he peered at it through the bridge's wooden boards. From the opposite side of the bridge, a figure walked at a slow and leisurely pace. Heavy fog rolled across the area, obscuring the bridge and its two occupants, like a white curtain drawn over the world. When the figure drew close enough to be recognized, the man bowed deeply from the waist.

"Shizuka-hime, it's always an honour to be graced with your presence."

White fog drifted apart and the figure was revealed to be a woman of small stature, indeterminate age, and when the moon's light fell across her face, of sublime beauty. Her long black hair shone in deepest blue as it hung long and straight over her shoulders and would easily pool at her feet were it not for the long train of the kimono she wore.

 

"Subaru-dono, you need not bow and scrape so."

 

"It would be rude not to show you the respect you are due."

 

She giggled like a young girl, her voice high and sweet, and reached for his hands. Subaru placed his larger hands in her grip.

 

" _You_ are not some lowly human. And you must know how _fond_ I am of you." She peered up at him, her pupils contracting into violet and golden slivers.

 

Subaru smiled gently at her and said, "I am a mere human, Shizuka-hime, compared to you."

 

She pouted and looked at his hands, turning them left and right, and remarked as if continuing her original comment, "I have yet to truly touch your hands. That man is so irresponsible, marking something he doesn't intend to keep."

 

Subaru said nothing, he merely watched her frown and pout at his leather-covered hands. This was an old complaint of hers after all. He'd worn gloves since his childhood and he didn't think the situation would change.

 

"Hime-sama, I am travelling to Tokyo the day after tomorrow. I thought you should be informed."

 

Her head snapped up and she nearly crushed his fingers when her hold tightened.

 

"Edo?" Shizuka asked in a scandalized tone. "But why? It's not the place to be present at the moment, Subaru."

 

Subaru tugged his hands a little and she allowed him to withdraw from her.

 

"A friend is in trouble. I must go."

 

"The Yumemi?" She tilted her head to the side in an inquiring gesture that would have looked natural if it were not so smoothly done. "It is unwise to involve yourself in the affairs of dragons."

 

He took a deep breath, knowing she could stop him if she so desired. "I know but I must discover if it's really his choice."

 

The woman known as Shizuka-hime sighed in such a theatrical fashion that Subaru was briefly reminded of his sister. A pang of guilt and sorrow and lost love accompanied the thought.

 

"Oh very well. But don't linger there. It's not safe for you. The battle looms and the World waits for the outcome." Her voice grew solemn and piercingly cold. "Our covenant is sealed. You may call upon me and I shall come."

 

"Thank you," Subaru said simply, obsequiousness irritated her, and bowed again to her.

 

The thick, white fog disappeared and Shizuka disappeared with it.

 

Subaru felt extremely tired and his body ached after the strain of the encounter. He looked at the sky which was rapidly brightening into pale blue and lightest gold. It seemed like only minutes had passed but the supernatural world had its own rhythms that didn't correspond to the laws which bound mortals. The fog, or rather the Kekkai, she cast was powerful though it should have been impossible to cast spells over running water. Subaru smiled at his own idiocy. He turned around to head back to the Sumeragi Estate. The need for sleep and rest overwhelmed all other thoughts in his head.

 

~ To Be Continued ~


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Sumeragi sat, bound to her wheelchair, as she waited for one of her attendants to bring her tea. She looked over the spacious garden of the main house; her eyes finally resting on the Koi pond. Yesterday, Subaru stood there feeding the fish and dictating instructions to his secretary on various subjects related to the clan's business. His secretary was of course a member of the Sumeragi Clan; a highly educated and efficient woman and fortunately the very epitome of intelligent diplomacy and situational discretion. Yet, Lady Sumeragi was saddened by the scene before her. Her grandson was only twenty-five and couldn't truly read or write and needed a person to assist him in most daily tasks. Fate was cruel, she thought, to those born with abilities beyond those of normal human beings.

 

A lacquered tray with tea and a dish of sweets was placed on a small table near her wheelchair. She must have been lost in her thoughts to not hear the woman's footsteps. Old, wrinkled hands reached for the cup of tea. She looked critically at her hands and her fingers which were wrapped around the hot steaming tea cup. Her hands were no longer smooth and firm like when she was Subaru's age. So much had happened in the intervening years: securing the family's safety and fortune after the world war, her ascension to the position of clan head after her father's death from cancer, her marriage which bore only one child and his death only a year after his own marriage, her daughter-in-law's death from health complications after giving birth to twins and leaving them to be raised by an old, weary grandmother.

 

Lady Sumeragi took a deep breath and slowly released it. No one must see her weakness, especially since she now headed the clan until Subaru's return from Tokyo. Yesterday's scene played out again in her mind...

 

_"Grandmother, I am leaving tonight for Tokyo. I hate to burden you but could you keep an eye on things until I return?"_

_He was polite and respectful as always. "Of course," she said, "But are you certain you wish to go? Events are moving quickly there since the Kamui's arrival."_

_The unspoken name of another figure living in Tokyo lay heavy with dread between them._

_"A friend may be in danger. I have to see if he's all right."_

_"You are the Head of the Sumeragi Clan; I won't object to your actions but please be careful."_

_Her grandson turned to look at her, smiling at her over his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. There is no need for me to linger in that city."_

 

She _was_ worried though, mainly at his return to Tokyo after so many years and the way the water spirits from the pond had lovingly twined themselves around Subaru's legs, their pale bodies glistening under the sunlight, pearlescent against the dark hem of Subaru's kimono. He was always strong in the Arts but after his blindness his connection to the Yin side of the Circle became more apparent. It was troubling. No, _alarming_ would be a more appropriate word, thought Lady Sumeragi.

 

"My Lady," her attendant came to stand at a respectful distance behind her, "There is a phone call from Mount Koya for Subaru-dono. Will you receive it?"

 

Lady Sumeragi placed the still-full but cold tea cup on the small table. The Stargazer of Mount Koya... It wouldn't be him calling of course but one of the monks. The only time they'd spoken was during his visit to Kyoto thirty years ago. He'd come to tell her face-to-face that one of her yet unborn grandchildren was destined to be a Dragon of Heaven. She pushed all the anger, sorrow, and weariness into a deep recess in her mind and focused on the task at hand, protecting her family and her clan from the larger world.

 

"Yes, I will take this call," she answered with steel-like calm and determination.

 

* * *

 

Rectangular pieces of paper flew from Subaru's hand, so white against the grey and black buildings surrounding him. He'd found a small, quiet space between three tall buildings to cast his spell. The papers blurred into small, white birds and flew up into the sky, scattering in every direction.

 

Subaru thought briefly of the family of paper-makers in Kyoto; the family's main profession was supplying paper to practitioners of the Arts, especially the Sumeragi Clan, and had been doing it for generations. He could sense a touch of wonder and happiness in the paper. Doubtless it was the son's wife; the heir to the family business returned from his studies in the USA with an American wife in tow; a thorough scandal for his very conservative parents. It was clear she hadn't learned to shield herself during the paper-making process. Subaru would drop a gentle word of caution to the son when he returned to Kyoto; it was dangerous to contaminate Ofuda with pieces of feelings or images from anyone other than the spell caster, since it wouldn't do to let his parents know about it.

 

The stack of papers finished its transformation. Subaru lit a cigarette and watched the last bird soar high out of sight. He liked the woman and admired her cheerfulness and positive demeanour in the face of her in-laws' strong disapproval. She was also one of the few people who treated Alex like a normal boy. Subaru could put up with a lot for that reason alone.

 

"Meow?"

 

He looked down at Hotaru, hiding in his coat's pocket.

 

"Yes," he said, "Let's go search for Kakyou."

 

The black cat ducked back into his pocket. Subaru walked out of a side street, joining the crowds that were ever present in the capital city.

 

~ To Be Continued ~


	6. Chapter 6

Arashi stood on the pavement and watched life pass her by. Two girls dressed in grey school uniforms walked before her, a man dressed in an expensive suit carried his briefcase and scowled at everyone in his path, and an older woman, perhaps in her mid-forties, was walking and talking to her teenage daughter in hushed tones. The world looked very normal. Shops were open and doing business, cars filled the street, and everyone went about their business.

 

Tokyo looked so very ordinary, so normal and benign, Arashi thought, the ugliness hidden beneath a facade of polished civility.

 

"Hey Nee-chan, why so quiet?" asked a loud voice.

 

Ah yes. Her new companion. He was proving to be more bothersome than Saiki. Arashi turned to face him and asked a question of her own.

 

"Why are you calling the Sumeragi Estate? And why call from a pay-phone instead of the house?"

 

Arisugawa Sorata, her fellow Dragon of Heaven, looked distinctly guilty. His usual carefree smile evaporated under her insistent gaze.

 

"Um...well you see.."

 

She heard some sort of reply from the receiver and Sorata immediately went back inside the pay-phone.

 

"Yes, I'd like to speak to him.... He's not in Kyoto?" Sorata was disappointed. "The former head of the clan? Yes, I'll hold."

 

He looked at her, apology in every line of his face and body. If she was a less suspicious person, she might have believed his remorse but she wondered at his attempt to contact the Sumeragi. If anything was very apparent from their visit to Kyoto, it would be Sumeragi Subaru's desire to be left alone and out of the events of the Promised Day. Arashi couldn't blame him for it. There would be enough suffering for everyone if they couldn't stop the Dragons of Earth.

 

Sorata ended his call and stepped out of the pay-phone.

 

She didn't speak and simply looked at him.

 

"I spoke with the Twelfth Head of the Clan, Subaru's grandmother," Sorata said. He looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say next.

 

"She says he's here in Tokyo," he added and stuck his hands into his jeans' pockets.

 

"Here?"

 

"Yeah. Seems he's got some business in Tokyo."

 

The Gods give her patience. She found it hard to believe that the man would come to Tokyo without a powerful reason. Rumour had it he left the city after his sister's death, almost nine years ago, and never returned.

 

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "You haven't answered my question," she said.

 

Sorata sighed and sounded silly, much like a deflated balloon.

 

"Come on. There's a famous noodle shop at the end of the street. I'm going to need some sustenance for this conversation."

 

She pushed down her irritation and accompanied him. She thought of the image they presented to the world, just two high school students out for a meal after school ended.

 

"The Sumeragi are the premier practitioners of Onmyoudo in Japan. It goes without saying they have secret arts and spells that are carefully guarded and used by them only. Sumeragi Subaru is the Thirteenth Head of the Clan and it's said he's the most powerful onmyouji in generations."

 

Arashi stopped walking and a moment later so did her companion.

 

"You want him to awaken Kamui." Her statement acquired a sharp accusatory tone as it left her mouth.

 

Ah, there was the guilt she'd seen earlier on his face; now shame was added to it. The monk really was a terrible liar.

 

"Kamui.. Kamui is sick. You saw his condition. We have to help him." Sorata's shoulders hunched down. "I'm supposed to stand by him and I can't just watch him waste away like that."

 

A tide of hot rage flooded Arashi's being. She could feel the sword within her tremble in reaction to the strong emotion. The sword wanted to be released from its sheath and destroy something. Anything. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was a priestess of Ise and would conduct herself in a manner befitting her station. She was not some naive school girl who hadn't seen the world and its cruelties.

 

"The decision to move forward or remain still is Kamui's decision." She hoped she sounded calm and logical.

 

"Yes but-"

 

"It is NOT your decision to make," her voice cut through his excuses, "The right to determine one's future lies only with the person himself. It's not yours, Arisugawa Sorata."

 

"Nee-chan, you..." He gaped at her.

 

**_The world shook._ **

 

Arashi looked to her left. Sorata out his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She nearly shoved him away; she was trying to pinpoint the origin of the earthquake.

 

"That's not an ordinary earthquake. It's too strong," Sorata ventured, "A kekkai's been broken."

 

She opened her eyes; she didn't realise she closed them.

 

"It's probably at Nakano Sun Plaza," Arashi said.

 

Sorata removed his offending limb and smiled at her.

 

"Looks like we'll have to eat later. Let's go meet a Dragon of Earth!" He exclaimed with an abundance of good cheer.

 

* * *

 

"Satsuki, are you finished?" The man in the fancy suit asked the behemoth computer before him.

 

The equipment slowly disengaged, revealing a slim girl cocooned inside wires. Wires and cables slid out of her arms and legs, leaving not a trace of a wound or a trail of blood. She put on her glasses and jacket, and jumped down from the throne-like computer interface.

 

"We should go to the roof. Beast says a kekkai will be destroyed in eight minutes," Satsuki spoke in her usual calm monotone.

 

The man standing in Beast's cavernous room accompanied her on their way to the highest floor and the roof.

 

Beast's cameras followed the two humans through every door and corridor and elevator until they reached the helipad. The computer identified the man as 'Kigai Yuuto', a minor civil servant and a member of the Seven Angels. He liked gourmet food, expensive suits, and was currently involved in sexual relations with 'Kanoe', the governor's secretary. His user, Yatouji Satsuki, often drank liquid nourishment in the company of the two humans, especially Kigai whenever the man was present in the Tokyo Government Building. Beast would prefer she seek other human companionship. It would also prefer a nominal distance of 40 centimetres between his user and Kigai, considering it an adequate distance to limit the field of human interference to his user. It learned early in its development cycle that human interference could be similarly damaging to humans in the same way electronic interference was to computers.

 

* * *

 

The thin cylinder of the cigarette shook between Subaru's fingers. He blinked; his focus was divided between his shiki and his surroundings. He pulled all his senses back and glanced around him at the street. People were alarmed, their faced held fear and shock. Someone uttered the word 'earthquake' and it let loose a flood of noise and movement. It didn't take long before people were pushing and shoving each other to get away, the earthquake rippled through humans as it did the earth.

 

Soon, Subaru stood alone on the side-walk. A large maple tree's branches swayed over his head. The earthquake hadn't felt like a mere violent earthquake. Thunder boomed in the skies above. Subaru raised his head and saw lightning flash and fork across the clouds. He could have sworn one very bright bolt of lightning shot upwards into the sky, instead of down, and it was shaped like a roaring dragon ascending the heavens. One ofuda fluttered in his hand as he removed it from his coat and dropped it to the ground. He spoke one word and the paper flattened itself and held still. A little concentration and a hand gesture followed and when Subaru opened his eyes to gaze at the ground; he could see the answer, it spelled itself from fragments of dust and stone.

 

A star with five points turned upside down. An inverted pentagram. The mark of the Sakurazuka Clan.

 

"The Sakurazukamori...," Subaru whispered to himself.

 

He shouldn't be surprised. To enter Tokyo was to step into the Sakurazukamori's hunting grounds. He knew it of course but he'd left the knowledge at the edges of his mind and didn't dwell on it. But to be presented with tangible evidence of the man he remembered from his one year in Tokyo... a hundred thousand different emotions warred within him, trapping him in a state of indecision and hesitancy.

 

"Meow?"

 

Subaru looked at the little black cat that was steadily climbing his arm to his shoulder where it perched and purred loudly into his ear. He removed the cat from the vicinity of his neck and kissed its head.

 

Hotaru stared at him with green unblinking eyes.

 

He chuckled. It was impossible to win a staring contest against a cat, even one such as Hotaru. He held her in his arms and brought her close to his chest. He murmured, "Shall we go see Seishirou-san?"

 

~ To Be Continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta-reader so feel free to point out any vocabulary mistakes or such. I won't be offended.


End file.
